


Reversal of Fortune

by Ace-o-Clubs (MercurialSky), MercurialSky



Series: ColdFlash Weeks [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cop Len, Identity Reveal, M/M, Role Reversal, Thief Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialSky/pseuds/Ace-o-Clubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialSky/pseuds/MercurialSky
Summary: CCPD Captain Leonard Snart has been protecting Central City for years. Using a suit designed by STAR Labs to grant him superspeed he stops criminals who have their own super powers. But there's one thief he hasn't been able to stop.Nicknamed Cold because of his powers, the white-haired Meta has managed to slip out of Len's hands every time. But when a call comes in that Cold is robbing a bank, Len knows he'll catch him this time. Cold won't get away again.ColdFlash Week A Day 1: Role Reversal.





	Reversal of Fortune

  

Len ran towards the bank, slower than he normally would. He knew who the robber was, he wasn’t worried about Cold hurting the hostages or leaving before he could get there.

As expected the familiar red jacket, black mask and white hair greeted him, sitting on the counter legs swinging.

‘Don’t you have better things to do Cold? What are you even doing with the money you steal?’

Stopped just inside the bank Len looked around, taking note of the shivering hostages and the layer of ice covering the floor. Cold had started that trick ever since the meta human cuffs were designed. Most likely to keep Len from just speeding them onto his wrists the moment he showed up.

‘Nothing better than seeing your beautiful face Captain Flash. What little of its visible beneath that helmet. Maybe take it off so I can see those dazzling eyes?’ Cold grinned as he jumped down from the counter. Mist gathering around his hands, his voice distorted.

‘And really, Captain, you shouldn’t accuse someone without proof. Do you see any stolen money?’ He gestured around the room, which was suspiciously empty of bags of soon to be stolen cash.

‘He had a partner. He opened a portal and took the money.’ One of the hostages called out, huddling for warmth.

‘You know, people used to fear me,’ Cold called teasingly, obviously not bothered by being called out.

‘Perhaps you shouldn’t have fought the Nazis then?’ Len carefully stepped onto the ice, the new soles of his suit giving him traction.

‘I fail to see how fighting Nazis makes me less frightening. It just means I’m not scum. Actually, there’s quite a lot of scum that would be ready to throw down against a Nazi, now I think about it.’ Cold brought his hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully before snapping his wrist out and sending a blast of cold at Len.

A thick layer of frost covered the chest of Len’s suit, before starting to melt as the thermal bands started heating up.

‘The suit’s had a few upgrades Cold, you won’t be able to take me out that easily,’ with that Len sped forward, and grabbed Cold, dragging him out of the bank and onto the roof.

As he stopped, Len took stock of how muck ice was covering his suit. The first time he’d tried this trick on Cold he’d meant to take him to a cell, but been frozen solid halfway there.

‘Those new boot are really working out for you, huh? They’re certainly working for me.’ Cold mused as he quickly pulled away from Len and backed up, before staring at his wrists. Or rather the anti-meta human cuffs Len had slipped onto them. ‘Well, crap’.

Colds hair darkened to brown as the cuffs started to more, and the unnatural chill in the summer air faded away.

‘No escape now Col- wait. How did you know I had new boots?’ Len had only just gotten the boots today. He hadn’t even know they were being made, they were a surprise from STAR Labs. No one outside of the Labs had known about them yet.

‘There a different colour and you ran on ice without slipping. Clearly: new boots.’ Cold continued to glare at the cuffs and started tugging at them as if he could somehow slip out of them. ‘You know, as much as I love handcuffs, this really isn’t the place I imagined us using them.’

‘Don’t even try Cold, those cuffs aren’t coming off until you’re in Iron Heights. So take off that mask and turn that ridiculous voice thing off. Introduce yourself.’

‘Ah. I thought we might hit that little snag, Lenny.’ Cold grinned. Eyes still on the cuffs.

‘Snag? What snag’ Len took a step back. Cold had a habit of being one step ahead of anyone who came after him, he’d kept the true nature of his abilities hidden for months, pretending he could only drain heat from things with a touch, his ranged abilities only being brought out when Len had gotten his suit and posed a treat. Did he have some other ability hidden up his sleeve?

‘You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? -  _come quietly_. When I have no intention of coming at all. Reverb?’ The last word was said without any change in tone, and it took Len a moment to recognize it as a name.  _The partner!_

Len spun around ready for someone to attack him from behind. Nothing.

But a familiar noise came from where he’d turned his back.  _The sound of a breach opening._  Spinning back around Len wasn’t fast enough to do anything but watch as Cold jumped through the newly opened portal. Disappearing from the scene.

'Cold got away, he had an accomplice. Someone who could open breaches.' Len spoke into his comm. 'Call Allen in. And tell him to bring a scanner.'

\---

Len made his way back up to the bank's roof, walking out towards Barry where he was studying the screen of the scanner he was using. He watched the younger man for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Should he keep it professional or take the opportunity to talk about what happened. Barry had been avoiding him since...

'You're wearing glasses?' Len winced, that was not what he should have said. He should have kept it professional.

'I'd just taken my contacts out when the call came in. Didn't want to waste time putting them back in. You were right about the portal. Its definitely a breach. Although the residue is much weaker than the one's Vibe made. I'd guess that's because this one wasn't between universes.' Len mentally thanked Barry for steering the conversation back where it should have been.

'Why didn't the STAR Labs satellite detect it then? This... Reverb made at least two.' Barry packed up the scanner and climbed to his feet.

'If I had to guess, I'd say the breaches leading to somewhere else in the same universe have a different pattern than ones that lead to other universes. The satellite just wasn't programmed to pick up this pattern. A better question is why you didn't account for a partner when bringing Cold up to the roof?' Barry fixed Len with a firm stare. 'I heard Detectives Sobel and Drake questioning the people Cold held hostage. You were told there was a second robber and you still ran off leaving the hostages unguarded. If Reverb had gone after them instead of just extracting Cold?’

‘Cold’s never used hostages like-‘

‘Captain.’ Barry snapped, glaring. ‘Even if Cold hasn’t, you have no guarantee Reverb wouldn’t. Or even that Cold wouldn’t. He already changed his MO once before.’

‘Barry, he helped us against the Nazis.’

‘He’s clearly gay Len.’ Barry snapped, furious. ‘Throwing down against Nazis isn’t exactly a high bar. Two years ago you told me your feelings wouldn’t interfere with stopping Cold. You promised me you weren’t going to loose focus when it comes to him. And now what? He  _might_  be a good person and suddenly you’re making stupid mistakes? Why don’t you just ask him out on a date? Maybe he’ll be willing to give up his career for you!’ Barry snarled, eyes blazing.

‘That’s why you’re mad? Because your jealous I like him?’

‘No! I’m mad because you tried to pressure me into quitting my job and then went behind my back and tried to reassign me to another precinct. As if I’m not the only CSI who isn’t convinced to being a meta means you won’t leave evidence behind! If it weren’t for me there wouldn’t have been any evidence on Scudder and Dillon and they would have walked free. Albert certainly wasn’t looking for anything.’

Before the argument could continue a loud scream came from beneath them, followed by the sound of windows shattering.  _Dinah!_

‘Stay here.’ Len ordered as he ran towards the roof entrance, mentally cursing himself for leaving his helmet downstairs. Without it his suit wouldn’t function.

When he made it to the ground floor he quickly took stock of what was happening. Drake was collapsed in a corner, scorched clothes and what  _looked_  like mild burns on her face. Sobel was in the middle of the lobby, much more lethal burns charred across his whole body. Both of them were unconscious.

Above Sobel was a man Len had never seen before, but judging by the flames dancing across his body, he was a fire meta. Len’s helmet was lying half melted beside him.

‘Captain Flash! Us meta’s are the future! You’ve held us back from our rightful places as masters of humanity for too long! I will destroy your suit and then lead my brothers in glorious conquest!’ The meta cried, like a fifth grader overacting in a school play.

‘I don’t need a functioning suit to take you out.’ Len bluffed, wishing that the suit had a holster for a gun. He made his way over to Drake, and checked her pulse. Swiping her gun as he did so.

‘You need not worry about her, scum. I would not permanently harm one of my brothers.’ Flame broadcast, before preparing to throw a fireball at Len. He hesitated, probably realising that if he hit Len, he’d also hit Drake. And unlike Sobel she wouldn’t heal.

Len brought Drake’s gun up and fired at Flame, who quickly threw up a wall of fire before screaming when molten lead struck him. He really didn’t think that through.

Before either of them could do anything more, a breach opened behind Flame, and Cold jumped out. His eyes immediately locked into Flame. As did his hands.

‘Ahh. Let go of me man! I’m one of you! I said let. Me. GO!’ Strong flames erupted around the two metas, and horror struck through Len’s chest as he covered his face from the heat. There was no way Cold could have survived that.

‘Nice try, but heat fuels me.’ Len glanced back at the fight to see a blast of cold knock Flame off his feet and into the wall. Where he sprawled onto the floor, unconscious.

‘You know, it’s always annoyed me how no one realises that my power lets me absorb heat, but i alway knew it would make a great surprise one day. You alright Captain Flash?’ Cold called over, his voice unaltered by his usual filter. Unaltered and familiar.

So were the clothes he was wearing. He had his usual black mask and red jacket, but underneath it wasn’t his usual black clothing. It was clothes he’d last seen on...

‘Barry?’ Len stared at the thief he’d been chasing for years. The man he’d been working with for years. The man he’d fallen in love with.

‘Well, crap’ Barry repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr is ace-o-clubs](https://ace-o-clubs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
